


[Podfic] Growing Pains

by sophinisba



Category: Psych
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, Character(s) of Color, Childhood, Community: kink_bingo, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud: "It's a perfectly valid erotic identity, Shawn!"





	[Podfic] Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258053) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Recorded for the "smacking/slapping" square on my kink_bingo card. I did a multimedia chromatic bingo in five fandoms!
> 
> Author's content notes: "contains parents spanking their children, and contains pre-pubescent children who have sexual desires and erotic/kinky thoughts. all sex occurs between consenting characters who are of age, and includes some light painplay/punishment."

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Psych/Growing%20Pains.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 41 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Psych/Growing%20Pains.m4b) | **Size:** 20 MB | **Duration:** 41 minutes

  
---


End file.
